This invention relates generally to a tilter device for positioning electronic devices, and more particularly, to a tilter device suitable for adjustably positioning a flat-screen electronic peripheral device, such as a computer monitor or television.
Mechanical extension arms or stands used to support electronic devices are known in the prior art. Such extension arms attach to computer monitors, for example, allowing a user to then mount the arm to a desk, wall, or other appropriate surface. The arm enables the user to linearly position the device along one or more axis. One such extension arm is shown and described in Applicant""s co-pending patent application Ser. No. 60/133,378 filed on May 10, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cAn Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devicesxe2x80x9d, which is incorporated by reference herein as fully as if set-forth in its entirety.
In order that a device may be positioned with even greater precision, a tilter that allows a device to be rotated about one or more axis is typically employed. Tilters for various uses have been described in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,684 to Kobayashi discloses an adjustable tilter device used for holding objects such as musical instruments. This tilter includes a stationary tilter block that attaches to a stand, along with a movable tilter block that detachably connects to the stationary tilter block. This tilter, however, is not suitable for use with electronic devices because it lacks the appropriate means to attach to such a device.
In the prior art, when an electronic device such as a computer monitor or a television were desired to be tiltable, the device was typically balanced on a horizontal platform that was attached to a tilter on its bottom face. The tilter either rested on a flat surface like a desk, in which case it required a wide base so as to prevent the device from tipping over when tilted, or else it was attached to an extension arm, in which case the tilter was required to made of heavy gauge material so as to accommodate the weight of the device.
However, the tilters of the prior art are not well suited for use with flat-screen devices, such as flat-screen computer monitors and televisions. For instance, one of the reasons that flat-screen devices are increasing in popularity is due the fact that they require a minimal amount of space. When a tilter is employed with a flat-screen device, the tilter should not significantly increase the space which is occupied by the device. However, the tilters of the prior art do not minimize the space occupied by the device because these tilters are typically bulky. Furthermore, the prior art tilter which employs a horizontal platform as previously described, cannot be used with a flat-screen device, because flat-screen devices cannot be balanced on a horizontal platform, since their depth is insufficient to keep the device from tipping over.
Another problem associated with the prior art tilters is how to attach a flat-screen device to a mounting surface. Regardless of the type of extension arm employed and regardless of whether a tilter is employed, a flat-screen device is typically mounted in position by bolts, screws or other fastening devices that engage holes located on the back of the device. The VESA is currently considering several standards for the spacing and positioning of the holes located on the back of the flat-screen device to be mounted. Until a particular VESA standard has been adopted, manufacturers of flat-screen mounting devices, such as tilters, run the risk of designing and fabricating mounting devices that will be incompatible with the standard eventually adopted.
Thus, there is a need for a tilter device that is suitable for mounting an electronic peripheral device, such as a flat-screen computer monitor or television, and that can accommodate various mounting standards.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an adjustable tilter device used for holding an object, such as an electronic peripheral, which enables a user to rotate the object at angles relative to one or more axis.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the tilter device is comprised of a center tilt mount pivotally attached to a support block, and a rotating adapter plate attached to the center tilt mount. The tilter device is attached to the electronic peripheral through the use of an adapter plate that can accommodate various mounting standards.
The above description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and are merely conceptual in nature and are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.